A Ulrich and Yumi FanFiction
by ustern00
Summary: This is my first Ulumi (Ulrich and Yumi) FanFic. Hope you enjoy it! If you do, any and all feedback would be amazing. Thanks!


A Ulrich and Yumi FanFiction

Author's Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NAMES OR ANYTHING CODE LYOKO RELATED! ALL OF THE RIGHTS GOES TO CODE LYOKO'S ORIGINAL OWNERS

It's been two years since the Lyoko warriors shut down the supercomputer, and defeated Xana. The group all graduated from Kadic Academy and went their separate ways. Jeremie and Aelita went to Harvard university, and eventually got engaged. Odd and Samantha became professional skateboarders and got an apartment together. That only left two people out of the group, Ulrich and Yumi.

All throughout their years at Kadic Academy and even after, Ulrich loved Yumi, and Yumi loved Ulrich. They never expressed their love to each other. It was always really complicated between the two of them.

After graduating from Kadic Academy, Ulrich and Yumi went their separate ways and got their own apartments.

Ulrich's POV

One day while Ulrich was reading his diary, he came across a page where he had a picture of Yumi in it. He then flashes back to all of the good memories that he and Yumi had on Lyoko and at Kadic. He laid in bed looking up at his ceiling, smiling to himself thinking about her. He sighs and says to himself; "I wonder how Yumi is doing? The last time I saw her was when we graduated. I wonder if she ever thinks of me?" Ulrich looks down at his watch. It read 10:00 PM. He then gets dressed for bed and goes to sleep.

Yumi's POV

The clock on Yumi's phone read 10:01 PM. She sits up in her bed and turns on her lamp. On her nightstand she sees a picture of her and Ulrich at their graduation. Yumi looks at it and flashes back to the night that Ulrich gave her the rose and took her to the dance. She smiles slightly and thinks to herself; "I sure hope Ulrich is doing ok. He used to always know how to make me smile." She yawns slightly, turns out the light and goes to sleep.

End of POV

The next day Yumi gets up out of bed. She gets a shower, gets dressed, and eats breakfast. While she's eating breakfast she is scrolling through her contacts on her phone. She sees that Ulrich is still in her contact list. She pauses for a moment then calls his number. The phone rings for a bit. Ulrich hears his phone ringing and looks at it. "Who is this?" He wonders to himself. He answers it; "hello?" When Yumi hears his voice she almost loses it. She responds with "Ulrich?" Ulrich hears Yumi's voice and smiles. He responds in a soft but happy voice; "Yumi?" Yumi smiles and says; "Hey, so I guess you never changed your number?" Ulrich replies; "No it's still the same. How have things been?" Ulrich and Yumi catch up for a bit, then Yumi asks Ulrich "Hey do you want to get a cup of coffee sometime? It would be great to see you." Ulrich responds and says; "Sure that would be great!"

The next day, Ulrich and Yumi meet up at the coffee shop. Ulrich being the nice gentleman he is, he payed for both his and Yumi's coffees. Ulrich sits down at a table and hands Yumi her coffee. Yumi sips some of her coffee and smiles at Ulrich. Ulrich sips on his coffee and smiles back. A few minutes go by with neither one of them saying a word. Yumi and Ulrich speak at the same time; "I need to tell you something." Ulrich and Yumi both blush slightly and giggle. Ulrich says; "You first." Yumi looks down at her coffee then back up at Ulrich. "I love you." Yumi looks down at her coffee cup, then back at Ulrich. "I always have." She says with tears collecting in her eyes. Ulrich grabs her hands and smiles. He kisses her right and and says; "Yumi so do I... Ive always loved you." Yumi and Ulrich both smile at each other and then share a long kiss.

After they meet at the coffee shop, Yumi and Ulrich began dating and got an apartment together. They later got engaged, and will occasionally go and visit Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita.

That's it for this story guys! If you enjoyed it please leave me some feedback. I will write more stories when I have time.


End file.
